CORRECT NUCLEAR FORCE
By Prof.L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy July 19 , 2015 After my published paper "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) today it is well known that in the proton-neutron system we observe attractive electromagnetic forces of short range, while two neutrons and two protons at very short distances exert repulsive electromagnetic forces of the same short range. In some symmetrical cases like in Helium nucleus the very strong attractive electromagnetic forces of the proton-neutron interactions overcome such repulsive forces and lead to the nuclear structure. While in heavy nuclei the proton-proton electric repulsions of long range overcome the proton-neutron attractions of short range and lead to the decay. Unfortunately under the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) theoretical physicists abandoned the well-established electromagnetic laws in favor of wrong nuclear theories and models which cannot lead to the correct nuclear force and nuclear structure. Despite the enormous success of the Bohr model (1913) and the Schrodinger equation in three dimensions (1926) based on the well-established laws of electromagnetism neither was able to reveal the correct nuclear force which gives the nuclear structures. Moreover under the qualitative approaches of the Pauli Principle the great physicists Heisenberg (1932) and Yukawa (1935) using the invalid relativity and the wrong assumption that the neutron has no charge developed wrong theories of the so-called strong interaction which cannot lead to the nuclear structures of the simplest deuterium and helium. For axample the qualitative approach of the Pauli principle based on the spin S = 0 of two electrons cannot explain the simplest nuclear structure of deuteron with S =1. Nevertheless Heisenberg in order to interpret this difficulty proposed the fallacious concept of Isospin. On the other hand in the absence of the fundamental charge-charge interaction of natural laws in order to interpret the very strong attractive nuclear force at very short distances of about 1.5/1015 m the nuclear physicists hypothesized that an unknown attractive force in the systems proton-neutron, proton-proton and neutron-neutron occurs under the fallacious Charge Independence Hypothesis. Later the experiments showed that there exist charge distributions in nucleons able to give forces of fundamental charge-charge interactions but physicists did not revive the natural laws of electromagnetism. It is well known that the discovery of the charged quarks (1964) Gell-Mann in 1973 under the false theories of relativity (1905) and of Yukawa meson theory (1935) did not use the well-established charge-charge interaction of the discovered charged quarks but he tried to interpret the wrong strong interaction by developing his theory of quantum chromodynamics (QCD). Especially after the abandonment of natural laws he postulated the strange “color forces” between hypothetical massless gluons which cannot exist in accordance with my DISCOVERY OF PHOTON MASS . Under this physics crisis I analyzed carefully the magnetic moments of nucleons and I discovered 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron able to give the simplest nuclear structure of the deuterium by reviving the well-established laws of electromagnetism. See my DISCOVERY OF QUARKS IN PROTON AND NEUTRON which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by Proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons Neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons Nevertheless under the influence of wrong nuclear theories and models today many physicists continue to believe that nuclear force cannot be governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism. For example in “Nuclear Force-WIKIPEDIA” one reads the following fallacious ideas : “The nuclear force is nearly independent of whether the nucleons are neutrons or protons. This property is called charge independence. The force depends on whether the spins of the nucleons are parallel or antiparallel, and it has a noncentral or tensor component. This part of the force does not conserve orbital angular momentum, which is a constant of motion under central forces. The symmetry resulting in the strong force, proposed by Werner Heisenberg, is that protons and neutrons are identical in every respect, other than their charge. This is not completely true, because neutrons are a tiny bit heavier, but it is an approximate symmetry. Protons and neutrons are therefore viewed as the same particle, but with different isospin quantum number. The strong force is invariant under SU(2) transformations, just as particles with "regular spin" are. Isospin and "regular" spin are related under this SU(2) symmetry group. There are only strong attractions when the total isospin is 0, as is confirmed by experiment.The information on nuclear force are obtained by scattering experiments and the study of light nuclei binding energy. A Feynman diagram of a strong proton–neutron interaction mediated by a neutral pion. Time proceeds from left to right. The nuclear force occurs by the exchange of virtual light mesons, such as the virtual pions, as well as two types of virtual mesons with spin (vector mesons), the rho mesons and the omega mesons. The vector mesons account for the spin-dependence of the nuclear force in this "virtual meson" picture. The nuclear force is separate from what historically was known as the weak nuclear force. The weak interaction is one of the four fundamental interactions, and it refers to such processes as beta decay. The weak force plays no role in the interaction of nucleons, though it is responsible for the decay of neutrons to protons and vice versa.” DISCOVERY OF 9 CHARGED QUARKS IN PROTON AND 12 ONES IN NEUTRON EXISTING AMONG 288 QUARKS IN NUCLEONS. ''' Under this nuclear physics crisis I analyzed carefully the magnetic moments and the experiments of the deep inelastic scattering of proton and neutron and I showed that the correct proton has 4u and 5d charged quarks, while the correct neutron has 4u and 8d charged quarks able to give the correct binding energy of the deuteron by applying the natural laws of electromagnetism. Note that the mass of an up quark is u = 2.4 MeV/c2 while the mass of a down quark is d = 3.69 MeV/c2. Under this condition I discovered that the correct structure of the stable proton consists also of 93 neutral quarks (dud). Thus the correct structure of the stable proton is given by Proton = [ 93(dud) + 4u + 5d ] = 288 quarks Whereas the correct structure of the unstable neutron is given by Neutron = [ 92(dud) + 4u + 8d ] = 288 quarks '''ELECTROMAGNETIC INTERACTION OF THE EXTRA CHARGED QUARKS IN NUCLEONS LED TO MY DISCOVERY OF THE CORRECT NUCLEAR FORCE AND NUCLEAR STRUCTURE, WHILE THE uud AND dud SCHEMES OF GELL-MANN CANNOT LEAD TO THE NUCLEAR STRUCTURE Theoretical explanations of atomic, molecular, and solid state phenomena may present formidable mathematical difficulties, but it is at least true that the interactions between the constituent particles are well understood under the applications of the well-established laws of electromagnetism. For these systems the forces the particles exert on each other are entirely of electromagnetic origin. Based on these laws I found that also in the structure of nuclei the same laws govern the structure since nature works in only one way. It is unfortunate that the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron for understanding the nuclear structure led to the abandonment of natural laws in favor of various theories of nuclear force and nuclear structure . Even today many nuclear physicists influenced by the wrong Standard Model and by various nuclear models of the nuclear structure do not believe that the fundamental laws of electromagnetism are responsible for the nuclear force and nuclear structure. According to my discovery of the Photon-Matter Interaction which invalidates Einstein’s mass-energy conservation the energy of massless gluons and the so-called color forces of the Quantum Cromodynamics cannot give any information about the charge distribution in nucleons for reviving the well-established laws of electromagnetism. Of course the goal of modern science is to apply the well-established laws governing the nuclear phenomena under my discovery of the considerable charge distributions in nucleons due to the extra 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron. However it was a great difficulty in discussing the problem by using a simple math of the well-established laws of Coulomb and Ampere because at very short distances such considerable charge distributions give compound electromagnetic forces of short range like the dipole-dipole interactions. Under this condition I worked from 1993 to 2002 in order to formulate a large number of integral equations presented at the 12th Symposium of the Hellenic nuclear physics Society (NCSR “Demokritos”,(2002 ). So in my paper NUCLEAR STRUCTURE IS GOVERNED BY THE FUNDAMENTAL LAWS OF ELECTROMAGNETISM published in Ind J. Th. Phys. (2003) one sees that the distributed fractional charges in the spinning nucleons explain not only the parallel spin of deuteron but also give the radial binding energy of -2.2246 MeV. Especially using the experimental value of the proton radius (r = 0.88/1015 m) I found that the applications of electromagnetic forces at the shorter distance of 2r give a proton- neutron binding energy equal to the experimental value of -2.2246 MeV. in this case the nuclear structure is very simple because the proton and the neutron have parallel spin. In other words they seem to be like the two wheels of a moving bicycle. I found also that according to the electromagnetic laws the negligible motional EMF in the coupling of two deuterons is responsible for the strong proton-neutron bonds in the Helium nucleus with a total antiparallel spin along the spin axis. Of course the radial energy and the very strong axial energy imply a great anisotropy which explains the rapidly increase of the binding energy of deuteron to the binding energy of the Helium nucleus (- 28.29 MeV). In this case the very strong axial bonds of the proton-neutron systems overcome the repulsions of identical nucleons, because the proton-proton repulsions and neutron - neutron repulsions are directed along the diagonals like the ionic crystals. Such structures show also that the so-called Pauli principle of electronic configurations is inapplicable in nuclei since the proton-proton and the neutron-neutron repel, while the simplest structure of the deuteron has parallel spin. In fact, the so-called Pauli principle is the result of electromagnetic laws which give always parallel spin in the simple structure of deuteron with attractive electromagnetic forces of short range. Whereas applications of the same laws give antiparallel spin with electromagnetic repulsions between identical nucleons. For example the energy of the uranium fission under a bombardment by neutrons is due not to Einstein’s mass-energy conservation but to the long - ranged electric repulsions between protons which overcome the short ranged attractive forces between protons and neutrons. Note that under the fallacious forces of meson theory or the wrong color forces between the false gluons in the wrong (uud) and (dud) schemes in proton and neutron respectively today theoretical physicists in order to explain the very strong binding energy of the Helium nucleus believe that also the systems of proton-proton and neutron-neutron give unknown attractive forces, the so-called residual forces of strong interactions under the fallacious theories of Heisenberg (1932) and Yukawa (1935). Here I clear that acording to my discovery of the 9 charges quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron the correct nuclear force is due to the fundamental charge-charge interactions of natural laws. ( See my "Discovery of Nuclear Force and Structure" in myFUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTSFUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS). Category:Fundamental physics concepts